


Happy As Me

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [133]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they have support, Coming out goes badly, Gen, Janus-centric, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: This is really just me projecting but Janus coming out as nonbinary to someone close to them who doesn't understand why they would want to be something in between. Janus is heartbroken but they have other family/friends to reassure them that they love them and are proud of them.
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Happy As Me

You never really think it’ll happen to you. That you’ll be the to end up telling stories of losing people because of your identity. You expect that it’ll be easy, that all the worry will be for nothing, because this is not the past and people are better now, more tolerant, or at least more willing to listen and try. 

Janus doesn’t expect the intolerance to be quite so gentle, either, and that’s almost worse. Shouting and harsh words they could handle, they’d prepared for that, steeling their shoulders in readiness to fight back. But the soft, too sweet _concern_ they had no way of battling. The genuine care in the words, “We just don’t understand, we don’t want you to have a tough life, why would you want to go through all that when you could just be happy?”

It hurts more than anything else. 

They cry that night, wrapped up in the arms of their blessed roommates, thanking every piece of luck that had led them to that tiny college town, to these people. To their new family, who drop everything to make sure they feel better, feel loved. Feel real and valid and most importantly; happy. 

Because it sucks right now, it really does. But Janus will be happy again, and screw anyone who says different.


End file.
